


Day 2: Awkward Sex/ Things Don't Go As Planned

by LokiStarkImmortal



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, I'm bad at this prompt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Awkward, i guess, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStarkImmortal/pseuds/LokiStarkImmortal





	Day 2: Awkward Sex/ Things Don't Go As Planned

Tony sighed as Loki asked once again about whether they were there or not. He looked over at him pointedly and spoke.  
“If you ask me one more time if we are there yet I swear to god I will not have sex with you for a month.” He returned his attention to the road and felt Loki glaring daggers at him, but the rest of the car ride was silent except for the quiet songs of Led Zeppelin coming from the radio.

 

When they finally pulled up to the old cabin, deep in the woods, the pair climbed out and stretched. Loki took a deep breath of the cool, winter air.   
“Remind me again why we are here?” He asked, not looking at Tony but instead taking in his surroundings.

 

“So I can fuck you all weekend without interruption.” He grinned over the hood of the car at Loki, moving towards the cabin. Loki smirked at him and followed, already planning what he might do to Tony, the front porch creaking in protest when he stepped on it and walked through the door. 

 

The cabin was small, only four rooms. It had a kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom, and a sparsely furnished front room. The door closed behind them just as snowflakes started to fall. Tony spotted them out the window and stepped behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Maybe we’ll get snowed in.” He whispered in his ear, standing on tiptoe to reach. Loki hummed and spun to face him, his arms going around Tony’s shoulders. 

“And if we do, it doesn’t change any of our plans.” He grinned sharply and kissed him deeply, hands moving up to tangle in Tony’s hair and hold the kiss as Loki pushed Tony up against the wall, hiking the mortal’s legs up around his waist. 

“Ah, Lokes wait. Shouldn’t we light the fire first?” He asked, nodding to the fire place. Though he kept his arms around Loki’s shoulders, not making a move to do anything. Loki chuckled.

“I think I can keep you warm enough.” He grinned and kissed him again, snapping his fingers and vanishing their clothes making Tony shiver. 

“No really, light that fire.” Loki pouted and but let Tony down so he could go light it. He sat on the couch, not feeling cold at all. Tony started the fire going, coaxing it till it was a warm crackling blaze and he moved back to Loki, settling his legs on either side of the sitting man’s so he was straddling him. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” The shorter man smiled and kissed him, running his hand down the god’s chest to wrap around his cock and stroke it. Loki moaned and arched into the touch, slicking his fingers with magic and pressing two into Tony, making him yelp. He glared at Loki and squeezed his cock.   
“What did I say about warning me before you do that?” He huffed but his upset expression vanished with a moan when Loki curled his long fingers inside of Tony.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Loki smirked and worked the digits in and out of his lover, adding a third when Tony asked for more. Once he was loose enough he pulled the fingers out and positioned Tony over his cock, pulling him down with a moan.

Tony bit his lip and gripped Loki’s shoulders as he sank down over him. No matter how many times they fucked Loki always seemed to be bigger than he remembered. He dropped his head down onto the god’s shoulder, shifting his hips and lifting up then back down with a moan. Loki made a satisfied noise and held on to Tony’s hips, helping him move and thrusting up into him. 

Outside, the snow was already up to the windowsill and the fire had gone out without them noticing. A cold draft blew down from the chimney.

Tony continued to fuck himself on Loki’s cock, moaning and kissing Loki’s neck as he moved. He felt the cold creeping in but elected to ignore it in favor of angling himself to hit his prostate. Loki grinned when Tony cried out, aiming for the same spot repeatedly. Tony moaned loudly, panting and letting Loki do all the work. Perhaps holding off on sex for a few weeks wasn't the best idea, the fun was going to end too soon.

“Fuck-Loki-I’m gonna-” He struggled to get out the words through his sex addled brain as he climaxed between them, cum landing on both of their chests. Loki moaned and bit his lip hard when Tony’s orgasm made him clench around the god, dragging him over the edge to his climax as well. 

They collapsed back onto the couch, their breaths making puffs of steam as Tony started to shiver. 

“Tony? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m f-fine. J-just freezing.” He chattered, pulling off of Loki and finding a blanket then settling back down against the god. 

“I’m sorry. Here, get off of me you’ll be warmer.” He sighed, shifting away to the other end of the couch and bringing his knees to his chest. Tony frowned and scooted close to him again, resting a hand on his arm.

“That makes no sense. Why-”

“Just leave it.” Loki jerked away his arm and curled tighter in on himself. 

Tony sighed and sat next to him anyways, refusing to move even when Loki shoved at him, the blanket wrapped around him and his head resting on the god’s shoulder. If he saw a bit of a blue tinge to Loki’s fingertips, he didn’t say anything about it.


End file.
